Maeda Irori
Maeda Irori (前田彩里) is a Japanese pop singer. She is a fifth generation member of AKBN0, and is a former member of Hello! Project. She joined Hello! Project in 2006 as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. In 2011, Maeda left Hello! Project and joined AKBN0 as a fifth generation member and now goes by the stage name "Maeda Clover Irori" (前田クローバー彩里) Irori will retire From AKBN0 by the end of March 2012. Because she want to gain experience in different environments Biography 2006 Maeda Irori was added to Hello! Pro Egg in 2006 by Tsunku and made her first appearance at a °C-ute concert where she was introduced to the fans. As with all other Eggs, she recieved free dance and vocal lessons in order to prepare her for her eventual debut and has performed as a backup dancer at Hello! Project concerts. 2007 All of the members of Hello! Pro Egg, Including Maeda, officially debuted at concert in the Shinjin Kouen concert series.thumb|296px|right|AKBNGO! video introducing Maeda 2008 Maeda Irori performed at the Happy! Style Communication Circuit 003. 2009 - 2010 She was added to Shugo Chara Egg! as Amulet Clover, to replace Fukuda Kanon. She participated in two Shugo Chara Egg songs, Watashi no Tamago and Arigato Ookiku Kansha . In 2010, Her unit group, Shugo Chara Egg performed "Arigatou, Ookiku Kansha" and then disbanded. 2011 It was announced Maeda would be graduating from Hello Pro Egg in early 2011, Fearing that she will not become an Idol, Maeda left Hello Project following the announcement, and auditioned for AKBN0, She attended an AKBN0 event, and was introduced via AKBNGO, a show AKBN0 airs. She is now an official member of AKBN0, as a 5th generation member, alongside Oosumi Riyon She now goes by the stage name, Maeda Clover Irori. 2012 Irori will retire From AKBN0 by the end of March 2012, although she will be participating in an event on 3/31 and she will still be featured in the group’s next release in May. The reason for her graduation is that she wants to gain experience in different environments. Profile *'Name:' Maeda Irori (前田彩里) *'Stage name: '''Maeda Clover Irori (前田クローバー彩里) *'Nickname:' Irorin *'Birthday:' May 7th, 1997 *'Bloodtype: O *'''Birthplace: Hyogo Prefecture *'Special Skill:' Karate *'Favorite Food: '''Ice, Apples, Strawberries, Pancakes *'Least Favorite Food: Eggplant *'''Favorite Colors: Green, Yellow *'Favorite Manga/Anime: '''One Piece *'Dislikes: Cockroaches, Bugs *'''Height: 151cm *'Weight: '''40 kg *'Looks up to: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Atsuko, Kikkawa Yuu *'''Hello Project groups: **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei(2006–2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) *'Other groups:' **AKBN0 (2011–) Singles Participated In Shugo Chara Egg! *Watashi no Tamago *Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha!~ Filmography Shows *Shugo Chara Party (2010) *AKBNGO (March 31st, 2011) Trivia *When she was younger, she wanted to be a dancer *She joined Hello Project as an egg in 2006 *Her nickname is Irorin *While in Shugo Chara Egg, she was Amulet Cover *She is good at karate and badminton *She auditioned for Morning Musume's ninth generation, and failed. *In 2011, She left Hello Project to join AKBN0 (not related to AKB48 franchise) *She is the first Egg to have left for AKBN0 *She loves AKBN0, and wants to "protect" the group. *Although no longer in Hello! Project, she still admires the the group. *For her AKBN0 audition, she sung C-ute's song "Tsuugaku Vector" External Links * Official Blog * Official AKBN0 website Category:1997 births Category:2006 additions Category:Hello! Pro Kansai Category:Members from Hyogo Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:HAPPY! STYLE Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:2011 departures Category:Blood type O Category:May Births